Tanpa Judul
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Robot itu adalah perwujudan cita-cita Jihoon / "Oh, ayolah? Kau ini ilmuwan terkenal, harta melimpah, kau memiliki segalanya. Bukankah aneh jika kau bahkan tak menginginkan seks?" / Warnings inside! SoonHoon.


**A/N:**

 **Rated M. Mentioning about sex, and violence words.**

 **Words count: 2567.**

 **~ 0 ~**

"Selamat datang, Jihoon."

Dua kelopak itu terkuak pelan-pelan. Menampakkan onix hitam yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Kemudian, bibir pucat itu ikut terbuka. "Hng.." Sosok pemuda itu mengerang, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi suaranya tidak keluar.

"Jangan berbicara dulu, kau masih butuh perawatan." Pria dengan jas putih itu mengelus surai kecoklatan si pemuda dengan lembut. Pemuda itu kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat, seakan menanyakan identitas pria tersebut. Dan seakan mengetahui isi pikiran si pemuda, pria itu menjawab: "Aku Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Kau boleh memanggilku Ayah. Namamu Jihoon, Lee Jihoon."

"Ayah?" Dan itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum.

( 0 )

"Ide gilamu ternyata berhasil, Kwon."

Soonyoung menyesap satu cup kopi yang digenggamnya. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka ini akan berhasil, terima kasih, Mingyu."

"Siapa menyangka proyek _Human Artificial_ -mu itu berhasil, setelah bertahun-tahun semua orang meragukanmu," Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Katakan, kenapa kau membuat seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun? Kenapa bukan perempuan saja?"

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu,"

"Alasan tersendiri? Maksudmu untuk memuaskan hasrat _gay_ -mu? Aku baru tahu kau ini pedofil."

"…"

Hening sesaat.

"Dia bukan boneka pemuas."

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau membuat manusia boneka sepertinya kalau bukan untuk memuaskan dirimu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku memiliki alasan sendiri."

"Ya, alasan bejat,"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kim Mingyu."

"Oh, ayolah? Kau ini ilmuwan terkenal, harta melimpah, kau memiliki segalanya. Bukankah aneh jika kau bahkan tak menginginkan seks?"

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Benar-benar, kau adalah orang teraneh dan terpintar di abad ini. Kau harusnya tahu itu."

( 0 )

" _Jihoon, besar nanti kau ingin jadi apa?"_

" _Uhm, jadi ilmuwan!"_

" _Kenapa begitu?"_

" _Aku ingin membuat manusia buatan,"_

" _Huh? Manusia buatan?"_

" _Ya, satu manusia buatan, untuk menemani seseorang yang merasakan kehilangan. Agar mereka tidak sedih. Seperti kehadiranmu, Soonyoung,"_

" _Terima kasih sudah datang saat aku terjatuh, saat aku kehilangan semua keluargaku dalam kecelakaan itu."_

" _Terimakasih, Soonyoung."_

"Jihoon…"

"Ayah?"

Soonyoung tersentak saat merasakan beban diatas tubuhnya. Seseorang menghambur ke pelukannya ketika ia tertidur di sofa.

Dan itu, Jihoon. "Kenapa, hm?" Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai kecoklatan Jihoon. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang karena Jihoon menindihnya.

"Ayah menggigau?" tanya Jihoon, menatap mata pria itu lekat.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Ayah memanggil namaku ketika tertidur. Dokter Choi bilang itu namanya menggigau."

"Benarkah?" Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sedangkan Jihoon sudah berada di pangkuannya. "Ayah memimpikanmu, Sayang."

"Benarkah?" Pemuda mungil itu meniru perkataan Soonyoung, kemudian terkikik.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mencubit hidung Jihoon. Disambut anggukan lucu pemuda itu.

"Aku mau Ayah~"

"Ayah disini, Sayang," Kembali ia mengelus surai Jihoon.

"Uhm, Ayah?"

"Iya, Sayang?"

"Apakah _sex_ itu bagus?"

Soonyoung membeku sesaat. "Huh?"

" _Uncle_ Mingyu bilang itu agar Ayah semakin sayang." Ujarnya dengan kedua mata polos yang tak hentinya menatap sang Ayah. "Aku ingin Ayah semakin sayang padaku."

"Kapan pamanmu mengatakan itu?"

"Uhm, tadi.. saat sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong laboratorium, aku mendengar suara 'Aaah~ Aah~' dari kamar _Uncle_. Aku penasaran apa itu, lalu masuk ke kamarnya, disana ada _Uncle_ Wonwoo, mereka berdua tidak memakai baju dan mereka menyatu, Ayah. _Uncle_ Mingyu bilang itu _sex_ , dan mereka melakukan itu karena mereka saling menyayangi, dan agar mereka semakin menyayangi satu sama lain."

Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya mengucap sumpah serapah, dalam hati. Namun dia tetap menampakkan senyum manisnya pada Jihoon. Lagian, Mingyu benar-benar keterlaluan, mengucap kata keramat itu pada Jihoon yang polos—amat sangat polos.

"Pamanmu itu hanya bercanda, Sayang."

"Tapi, Ayah—" Jihoon hendak mengucap sesuatu, sesaat sebelum Soonyoung meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir plumnya. Memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Jangan bahas ini lagi,"

Pemuda mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Bingung kenapa tiba-tiba pria yang dia sebut Ayah ini tidak mau membahas apa yang ia katakan barusan. Meskipun begitu, ia ingin menuruti keinginan pria ini. Maka keluarlah ucapan: "Baik, Ayah."

"Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu, dan tidur, oke?"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan menggeleng.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Ayah harus menemaniku dulu, nyanyikan lagu tidur untukku. Baru aku akan tidur."

Jangan tanya apakah Soonyoung menolak, mana mungkin Soonyoung akan menolak permintaan Jihoon, sih?

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu menggendong Jihoon di punggungnya.

( 0 )

"Kau benar-benar menggelikan, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung yang baru saja memasuki laboratoriumnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah melakukannya? Apakah enak?" Dia tertawa kecil.

"Enak, _gundulmu_." Soonyoung menepuk kepala Mingyu agak keras. Membuat si empunya meringis. "Lagian kau ini apa-apaan, sih." Pria itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Laboratorium itu memang cukup luas, dan memiliki perabotan selayaknya sebuah kamar, atau bahkan sebuah rumah, agar para pekerja—dalam hal ini hanya ada Mingyu dan Soonyoung, serta beberapa staf lain—nyaman ketika bekerja, dan tidak kelelahan.

"Aku 'kan berniat baik, ingin membantumu," Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Soonyoung itu mencoba membela diri.

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada tujuan kearah situ," Soonyoung menutup matanya perlahan. Punggungnya agak sakit karena menggendong Jihoon tadi. "Lagipula, aku baru tahu kau dan Wonwoo ada hubungan spesial."

Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tidak mungkin tidak ada tujuan kearah itu, _hyung_."

"Aku serius."

"Yah, kau mungkin orang terpintar di abad ini. Tapi juga yang terbodoh."

"Terserahmu sajalah."

( 0 )

" _Jihoon, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati saat berjalan,"_

" _Aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu."_

" _Tetap saja, harus berhati-hati. Kau tidak mau melukai kakimu seperti ini lagi, 'kan?" ujar Soonyoung sambil membalut kaki pemuda didepannya dengan perban. "Kau ingat kau ingin menjadi ilmuwan bukan?"_

" _Ya, tentu saja!" Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk senang. "Soonyoung, lihat!" Dia berseru sambil menunjuk kearah lain. Mobil penjaja eskrim sedang menunggu pelanggan, tak jauh dari mereka. "Eskrim, aku mau eskrim!" Hampir saja ia berlari, kalau bukan karena Soonyoung menahannya._

" _Kakimu, bukankah masih sakit?"_

" _Tapi aku ingin eskrim—!"Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Jihoon berlari menghampiri penjaja eskrim itu. meskipun kakin_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum, matanya berbinar melihat Jihoon yang begitu bersemangat pada eskrim. Meski, tak lama berselang, matanya membulat sempurna._

 _Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang kearah Jihoon._

 _Dan.._

( 0 )

"Ayah~"

Jihoon menghambur ke pelukan Soonyoung yang masih terlelap. Ini hari Minggu, Soonyoung libur hari ini. Dan dia sudah berjanji pada Jihoon untuk pergi ke taman bersama. Pria itu memang hanya libur beberapa kali saja dalam setahun, karena proyek-proyek ilmiah yang harus dikerjakannya. Lagipula, Jihoon belum pernah pergi ke taman, orang-orang di laboratorium bilang itu tempat yang bagus untuk melepas penat. Jihoon ingin agar Soonyoung melepas penatnya, maka dari itu ia meminta pergi ke taman saat Soonyoung libur. Jadilah Soonyoung menjanjikan pergi ke taman untuk merayakan hari liburnya. Makanya, Jihoon yang sudah sangat tidak sabar, bangun lebih awal dan menyelinap masuk ke kamar Soonyoung.

Pria itu terbangun saat merasakan beban berat yang menindih tubuhnya. "Uhm… jam berapa ini?" gumamnya, mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas.

"Sudah siang, Ayah lekas bangun! Ayo kita ke tamaan~" Pemuda itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ayahnya. Persis seperti anak kecil.

"Apakah kau tak akan membiarkan Ayah mandi dulu sebelum pergi, hm?" Soonyoung mengecup pipi Jihoon. Si empunya tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah mandi!"

Satu ketukan di pintu membuat Soonyoung merubah posisinya jadi duduk, sedangkan Jihoon merengut dan memilih duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung—kesal ada yang mengganggu momen mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Itu Mingyu.

"Tumben kau kesini, ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Dia datang,"

"Dia… siapa maksudmu?"

Mingyu menyebut satu nama yang familiar bagi Soonyoung. Pria itu menghembuskan napas kasar, lalu mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk keluar.

"Jihoon, maafkan Ayah." Ujar Soonyoung, menatap pemuda itu lekat.

Jihoon, yang tidak mengerti, hanya balik menatap sang Ayah.

"Kita tidak jadi pergi hari ini."

Dan seketika raut muka Jihoon berubah sedih. "Tapi.. Ayah, 'kan.."

"sudah berjanji.."

"Maaf, Jihoon. Kali ini Ayah benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Ayah jahat." Jihoon merengut.

"Lagipula, kita bisa pergi lain kali, bukan?"

"Tapi itu masih lama. Masih dua bulan lagi sampai hari libur Ayah yang lain."

"Mengertilah, Jihoon."

"Ayah menyebalkan!"

"Jihoon!"

Diluar dugaan, Soonyoung membentak Jihoon. Dan itu sontak membuat Jihoon diam terpaku. Selama ini Soonyoung sendiri tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu padanya. Soonyoung selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tidak pernah sampai membentaknya seperti ini.

Apakah ini berarti Soonyoung membencinya?

Lain Jihoon, lain pula dengan Soonyoung. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan membentak Jihoon. Kepalanya sakit, dan ia tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Jihoon, maaf—"

Pemuda itu berlari keluar sebelum Soonyoung sempat meminta maaf.

( 0 )

"Ah, Soonyoung."

" _Hyung_ ," Soonyoung memeluk pria paruh baya itu. Kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku, seperti ini saja. Oh ya, aku kemari untuk menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu," Dia menyerahkan satu amplop besar berwarna coklat pada Soonyoung.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menjalani terapi?" Soonyoung, yang sedang meneliti berkas-berkas dalam amplop itu, menghela napas.

"Seungcheol _hyung_ , sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak mau."

"Lalu apa kau akan meninggalkan _Human Artificial_ -mu itu, sendirian? Kau membuatnya untuk menemanimu, bukan?"

Hening.

"Kau membuat robot manusia untuk menemani disaat terakhirmu, lalu jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak ada, bagaimana nasibnya?"

"Aku sudah memprogram Jihoon untuk melakukan tugasnya. Saat aku pergi nanti, dia akan membantumu merawat pasien yang sekarat."

"Kau menyayangi Jihoon, kan?"

"Dia hanya robot, _hyung_."

"Dan robot itu kau buat mirip sekali dengan cinta pertamamu yang sudah tiada, belasan tahun lalu."

"Itu realisasi dari apa yang Jihoon cita-citakan,"

"A-ayah.."

Kedua pria paruh baya itu menoleh. Soonyoung membulatkan matanya.

"Jihoon…"

"Jadi, Ayah tidak menyayangiku.."

"I-itu.."

"Aku benci Ayah!"

Dan hari itu, Soonyoung benar-benar merasa ia harus menceritakan banyak hal pada Jihoon.

( 0 )

Jihoon berlari dan terus berlari, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah keluar dari gedung laboratorium tempat Soonyoung tinggal dan bekerja. Entah sudah berapa jam ia berlari. Bahkan, hari sudah mulai gelap. Kau tahu? Robot sepertinya memang tidak memiliki rasa lelah, namun Soonyoung memprogram dirinya untuk memiliki perasaan yang peka dan sensitif.

Betapa bodohnya Soonyoung mengucapkan hal yang membuat Jihoon sedih.

"Aku benci Ayah!" Dia berteriak.

Pemuda itu jadi sedikit takut. Baru saja ia sadar ia sudah berlari sangat jauh, dan tidak tahu kemana arah jalan pulang ke laboratorium. Singkatnya, ia benar-benar tersesat.

"Hei, kau! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jihoon tersentak kaget saat seseorang berseru dari balik punggungnya. Diapun menoleh. Seorang pria, dengan sebuah pistol besar di tangan dan wajah seram, berada disana.

"Um? Eh.. A-aku.."

Pria itu menghampiri Jihoon yang semakin ketakutan. "Kau ini… siapa?" tanya pria itu, penasaran. "Kenapa.. sepertinya aku mengenalmu?"

Mengenalnya?

Wajah pria itu begitu asing bagi Jihoon, namun kenapa pria itu berkata dia mengenalnya?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Jihoon menggeleng. Ini kali pertama dia melihat pria itu.

"Lalu…"

Hening sesaat. Pria itu mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu Jihoon.

"Tidak mungkin… kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sayang, jangan mengemudikan mobil terlalu kencang!"_

" _Diam saja, Myungho! Ini bukan apa-apa!"_

" _Jun, tolonglah. Aku takut."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, percayalah. Kita akan cepat sampai kerumah. Kau rileks saja!"_

" _Banyak anak kecil di taman—AKH! JUN!"_

 _ **Bruk!**_

" _M…Myungho?" Jun melepaskan tangannya dari stir kemudi, ia gelagapan saat melihat Myungho yang sudah bersimbah darah di sebelahnya. Mobilnya baru saja menyerempet seseorang, dan kemudian menabrak pohon._

 _Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Myungho yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kursi penumpang. Berharap pemuda itu hanya pingsan. Lalu, Jun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, keluar dari mobil dan menggendong Myungho keluar dari mobil yang ringsek itu. Mencari pertolongan._

" _JIHOON!"_

 _Dia melihat beberapa orang berkerumun, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang pemuda mungil, nampak dibopong beramai-ramai oleh kerumunan tersebut. Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Myungho. Lantas Jun segera menghampiri mereka, berniat meminta tolong._

 _Nihil. Tak seorangpun menyadari keberadaan Jun. Beberapa orang melewatinya begitu saja, mereka fokus pada bocah mungil itu._

 _Ditengah keputus-asaannya, ia menelepon ambulans._

 _Ambulans memang datang, tapi tidak dengan nyawa Myungho yang pergi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau… pemuda itu.."

"Kau yang sudah membuat Myungho meninggal!" Jun mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Jihoon.

Meninggal?

Dia?

Membuat seseorang meninggal?

Huh?!

"A-aku, tidak…"

"Aku melihatmu! Kau dibopong oleh mereka, semua orang memperdulikanmu, tapi tidak dengan Myungho! Myungho mati karenamu!"

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Tuan.."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Jun melangkah mendekat pada Jihoon. Pistol itu masih ia arahkan pada pemuda itu. Jihoon, yang merasa terancam, berjalan mundur untuk menghindari Jun. Dalam hati ia menggumamkan nama Ayahnya terus menerus, berharap dia akan datang menolong.

Ayah…

Tolong.

"AYAAH!" Jihoon berteriak kencang. Dan secara tiba-tiba, lengannya memancarkan cahaya merah.

Jun menyadarinya. "Kau ini… makhluk apa?"

"Tolong, jangan sakiti aku.." Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Apa kau.. robot?" Pria itu menurunkan pistolnya. "Atau.. boneka seks yang melarikan diri?" Seringaian muncul di wajahnya. "Ya~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya, apalagi semenjak Myungho meninggal belasan tahun lalu." Dia membuka kancing kemejanya, menampakkan kulit tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ayo, puaskan aku." Jun semakin mendekat, Jihoon baru saja akan mundur saat menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya hanyalah jalan buntu. Tidak ada jalan lain.

"Kau cukup cantik, meski tak secantik Myungho." Pria itu mem _blocking_ tubuh Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. Menjilat pipi Jihoon, membuat empunya merasa semakin takut.

Dan tangan Jun, entah sejak kapan sudah sampai di selangkangan Jihoon. Menyentuh benda lunak yang ada disana.

"Kau pasti akan menikmati ini.." Dia meremasnya. Jihoon mengerang merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Seseorang berteriak, dan itu membuat Jun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Mata Jihoon berbinar saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Soonyoung.

"Oh? Apa kau pemilik boneka manis ini?" Jun menarik dagu Jihoon kasar, kemudian menjilat pipinya kembali.

"Lepaskan, atau—"

"Hei, hei.. rileks, aku hanya ingin meminjam bonekamu sebentar."

Soonyoung baru saja akan berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan Jun, sesaat sebelum Jun menodongkan pistol kearah Jihoon.

"Jangan sakiti dia, brengsek!"

"Oh~ rupanya Tuanmu tidak mengijinkanku meminjammu, manis~" Jun memagut bibir Jihoon, menciumnya kasar di hadapan Soonyoung. "Baik, jika itu maumu. Aku akan pergi dan mengembalikan boneka ini padamu." Dia mendorong tubuh Jihoon untuk mendekat pada Soonyoung. Segera Soonyoung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak, Ayah. Terimakasih sudah datang." Jihoon tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Soonyoung bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Soonyoung ikut tersenyum.

 **Dor!**

"Tidak secepat itu, bodoh." Jun menyeringai. Tembakannya mengenai punggung Soonyoung.

"Ayah!" Jihoon berteriak saat Soonyoung terjatuh. Dengan cekatan ia menarik tubuh pria itu agar merebahkan kepala di pahanya. Pria itu masih saja tersenyum. Sedangkan Jun sudah melarikan diri, takut ada orang lain yang datang dan memergokinya.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, Jihoon,"

"Syukurlah! Ayah, ayo kita pulang?"

"Ayah tidak bisa, Jihoon."

"Kenapa? Ini waktunya pulang, Ayah! Ini sudah malam!" Dan entah kenapa, Jihoon merasa sangat sedih. Tiba-tiba ia takut akan kehilangan sosok Soonyoung.

"Jihoon… jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"Ayah.."

"Kau harus menuruti Dokter Seungcheol,"

"Siapa itu Dokter Seungcheol? Aku tidak kenal! Aku mau Ayah! Aku mau menuruti Ayah!" Jihoon merengkuh tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan.

"Kau menyayangi Ayah, 'kan?"

"Aku sayang Ayah! Karena itu… jangan pergi!"

"Maka dari itu kau harus menurutinya."

"Aku mau Ayah!"

"Ayah juga menyayangimu, Jihoon."

"Ayah.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayah!"

"Ayah… jangan tinggalkan aku.."

( 0 )

Seminggu setelah pemakaman Soonyoung, Jihoon pindah ke mansion Dokter Seungcheol. Sesuai wasiat Soonyoung. Disana, ia membantu Dokter Seungcheol merawat pasien-pasien yang sekarat. Menghibur mereka agar tidak merasa sedih di saat-saat terakhirnya. Karena memang itulah tujuan awal Jihoon dibuat.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik, Jihoon. Sama seperti yang sudah diprogramkan Soonyoung." ucap Seungcheol suatu hari saat Jihoon mengunjungi ruangannya.

Jihoon tersenyum. "Aku ini robot yang sejak awal dirancang untuk itu, Dokter."

"Sebenarnya, Soonyoung menciptakanmu untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Dia sakit, aku yakin kau tidak mengetahui itu."

Dokter bermarga Choi itu pun menceritakan semuanya.

( 0 )

"Ayah, maafkan aku.."

"Aku tidak menyadari selama ini Ayah menderita.."

"Padahal selama ini Ayah selalu tersenyum,"

"Ayah menamaiku Jihoon karena nama itu berharga bagi Ayah, bukan?"

"Karena Ayah juga ingin mewujudkan cita-cita Jihoon, bukan? Bahkan di saat dimana Ayah harusnya menerima terapi, Ayah bersikeras melanjutkan proyek untuk membuatku,"

"Cita-cita kalian sudah terwujud, aku sudah ada disini."

"Aku menyayangi Ayah,"

"Robot ciptaan Ayah ini sangat menyayangi Ayah."

"Dan robot ini juga yakin, Jihoon juga menyayangi Ayah."

"Ah, pasti kalian sudah bertemu di surga, ya?"

"Selamat jalan, Ayah."

( 0 )

 **Tolong, saya ngetik apa sih ini?**

 **Btw, ini ff untuk Squishy Carrot, yang katanya minta rated M -_-) sudah dikabulin loh, ya?**

 **Maaf kalau absurd, saya lagi stuck;_;**

 **Review jika berkenan, ya.**


End file.
